1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flower retaining devices and more specifically it relates to a flower holding system for supporting flowers upon a headstone for reducing debris about a gravesite.
Many individuals position flowers and other articles upon the gravesites of loved ones. However, most cemeteries do not want flowers planted nor placed upon the gravesites because they interfere with the mowing and general upkeep of the cemetery. Some cemeteries have taken the drastic action of banning flowers from gravesites which angers some visitors to the cemeteries. Hence, there is a need for a structure that will support flowers about a gravesite so as to not interfere with the general maintenance of the cemetery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flower holders for gravesites have been in use for years. Typically, the flower holders are comprised of a tubular retainer structure with a stake attached to the bottom for insertion into the ground surface. The user positions the flowers within the tubular retainer and inserts the stake portion into the ground surface. However, this significantly interferes with the maintenance of the cemetery and requires the groundskeeper to manually remove the flowers prior to mowing the grass.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for supporting flowers upon a headstone for reducing debris about a gravesite. Conventional devices for retaining flowers significantly interfere with the maintenance of cemeteries.
In these respects, the flower holding system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting flowers upon a headstone for reducing debris about a gravesite.